Lovely Encounter
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: J Jenks POV in Breaking Dawn when Bella comes to him. Just exactly what is he thinking when Bella comes to him? One shot


Lovely Encounter

I was just completing the papers for a customer, making sure everything matched up. I got to the birth certificates when the middle name caught my eye, _Jasper_, I shuddered, it didn't matter that Mr. Jasper had nothing to do with this customer, the name always terrified me. Mr. Jasper was someone that I would never want to cross. He had this aura around him that terrified me every time I met him. My cell phone rang, the one I used only for emergencies, "Hello?"

"Hey J, It's Max. I know I'm never supposed to call you at this number except in an emergency…"

"Is there an emergency?" I asked irritably, he was going to be fired if it wasn't.

"Well, not exactly. It's this girl who wants to see you…"

Now I was getting annoyed. "I fail to see the emergency in that. Why didn't you follow the normal procedure?"

"I didn't follow the normal procedure 'cause she don't look like any kind of normal—"

"Is she a badge?!" I yelled. He better not be getting me turned in because if he is, his sorry little ass is coming with me.

"No—"

"You can't be sure about that. Does she look like one of Kubarev's—?" he cut me off.

"No—let me talk, okay? She says you know her sister or something."

"Not likely. What does she look like?" I don't work for many girls, mostly men, if that's what you would call them.

"She looks like…Well, she looks like a freaking supermodel, that's what she looks like. Rocking body, pale as a sheet, dark brown hair almost to her wait, needs a good night's sleep—any of this sounding familiar?" I've never worked for anyone like that, I would remember if I did. She doesn't sound like someone I would forget.

"No, it doesn't. I'm not happy that you let your weakness for pretty women interrupt—"

"Yeah, so I'm a sucker for pretty ones, what's wrong with that? I'm sorry I bothered you, man. Just forget it." Yeah right. "Oh right. Wait. She says her name is Bella Cullen. That help?" My eyes opened wide. Then I let out a string of curse words. She was related to Mr. Jasper. I am so dead if he finds out I gave her a hard time.

"Why didn't you tell me her last name was Cullen! She's a priority customer!" I screamed in the phone.

"Because you didn't ask!" Max yelled back at me.

I had to get control of myself. I took a deep breath, "Beautiful and pale?"

"I said that, didn't I?"

I shouted back at him another string of insults, trying to get my point across that he shouldn't be giving me a hard time, since I was keeping his sorry ass out of jail. "Send her over to my downtown office immediately!" I had to make it up to her somehow.

"Bit you only meet with downtown clients on Thursdays—"

"Max…"

"—okay, okay! On it." Then the phone went dead.

I was sweating up a storm, what could have happened to Mr. Jasper for him to send someone else instead? He was always so careful that I never saw a single one of his family. Why now? She didn't sound like any of the girls I was to describe on the papers, maybe Esme, but it didn't quite fit.

I was so busy worrying that I lost track of time and forgot to tell April I'm expecting her. "April! I'm expecting a Ms. Cullen shortly," I demanded over the intercom. "Send her in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting." I was nervous. Whenever Mr. Jasper comes I always get nervous. His presence is unnerving, I always fret about it for days before his appointment.

"She's just arrived," she said cheerfully as soon as I was finished speaking.

"What? Send her in! What are you waiting for?" It was always a bad idea to keep any of Mr. Jasper's family waiting.

"Right away, Mr. Scott!" I started sweating even harder. "Here you are," she said at my door. Shit she's here already.

"Close the door behind you," I ordered. I took another deep breath and stood up to greet Ms. Cullen. "Ms. Cullen. What an absolute delight." I shook her hand; it was cold, like Mr. Jasper's, but it was almost Christmas outside and I had kept her waiting with that bastard Max. Her presence was nothing like Mr. Jasper's but she still looked a lot like him, she had brown eyes though instead of Mr. Jasper's goldish ones. She was exactly like Max had described her.

"Mr. Jenks, or do you prefer Scott?" she asked politely.

She knew my alias; she must be with Mr. Jasper. You could never be too sure around these people, especially when they new so much. "Whatever you wish, of course." Best not cross a Cullen.

"How about you call me Bella, and I'll call you J?" Ms. Cullen, err, Bella said. She was a whole lot easier to work with than Mr. Jasper, but I'll still be on my toes.

"Like old friends," I agreed, dabbing the sweat off my forehead, and offering her a seat as I took mine. She sat, unlike Mr. Jasper. He liked to hover over me while I was writing; it made me so much more uncomfortable. I had to get something straight before I started handing out information. "I must ask, am I finally meeting Mr. Jasper's lovely wife?"

She paused for a minute, staring at me, "His sister-in-law actually." That was less of a connection than I thought. She could easily make it up.

"I trust Mr. Jasper is in good health?" I asked, making sure she knew him and wasn't a badge.

"I'm sure he is in excellent health. He's on an extended vacation at the moment." Well, she at least knew where he was, and that also explained why she was here and not him.

"Just so. You should have come to the main office. My assistants there would have put you straight through to me—no need to go through less hospitable channels." She nodded, she must have been given that address, but why would Mr. Jasper give her that one? He always came right here. "Ah, well, you're here now. What can I do for you?"

"Papers." Mr. Jasper must not give them too many details on what he does with me.

"Certainly, Are we talking birth certificates, death certificates, drivers' licenses, passports, social security cards…?"

She took a deep breath and smiled, then her smile faded. "Two birth certificates, two passports, one driver's license." She looked pained to be saying this, like she really didn't want to be doing this, well, whatever it is she was doing. And the Cullens never came to me before only wanting two; usually it was for the seven of them.

"The names?"

"Jacob Wolfe, and Vanessa Wolfe." Two new names they had never used.

"Middle names?"

"Just put something generic in." They never usually let me decide on their middle names either.

"If you prefer. Ages?"

"Twenty-seven for the man, five for the girl." Maybe they were helping someone else because this wasn't any of them that she was describing.

"I'll need pictures if you prefer finished documents. Mr. Jasper usually liked to finish them himself." He was very careful that he was the only one that I ever saw of them. I could probably recognize them by their descriptions I was given though…"

"Hold on," she said then dug through her purse for a minute. She smiled as she found it, "Here you go."

I looked at the picture for a moment, this was obviously her daughter; they had the same eyes and Vanessa's hair was a little curlier than Bella's. She was also quite beautiful. The man, Jacob, was tall and had very dark skin next to Vanessa. "Your daughter is very like you."

She tensed a little, "She's more like her father."

"Who is not this man," I said pointing to Jacob.

She narrowed her eyes, and I started sweating again, she's not happy. "No. That' a very close friend of the family."

"Forgive me," I mumbled, not sure if she heard me. Maybe it was time to change the subject. "How soon will you need the documents?"

"Can I get them in a week?" A week?! She must be up to no good, to need them in a week!

"That's a rush order. It will cost twice as—but forgive me. I forgot with whom I was speaking." Jasper always had more than enough money on him to pay for the documents.

"Just give me a number."

I didn't really want to say the number out loud. It was quite high, and she was a lady, I could tell. I wrote it down on the bottom of my legal pad, and slid it across the table. She nodded and opened her bag and pulled out a wad of cash, counted out the right amount and handed it to me. "There."

"Ah Bella, you don't really have to give me the entire sum now. It's customary for you to save half to ensure delivery." And besides, I couldn't take all her money now. Imagine if it somehow got to Mr. Jasper that I took her money, he would surely kill me.

"But I trust you, J. Besides, I'll give you a bonus—the same amount again when I get the documents."

"That's not necessary, I assure you." I really couldn't take all that money from her, no matter how much she wanted to. Aw, come on, the lady is practically giving it to you now! My greedier side argued.

"Don't worry about it. So, I'll meet you here next week at the same time?"

Umm, I really didn't want to do that, "Actually, I prefer to make such transactions in places unrelated to my various businesses." I really hope she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Of course. I'm sure I'm not doing this the way you expect."

"I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family." Mr. Jasper was always different when he came here, but somehow, always the same. "Shall we meet at eight o'clock a week from tonight at The Pacifico? It's on Union Lake, and the food is exquisite."

"Perfect." She rose and shook my hand again. I really hope she wasn't kidnapping the little girl from her father or maybe she was sending those two away so she could go meet them later. "Will you have trouble with that deadline?"

"What? The deadline? Oh, no. No worries at all. I will certainly have your documents done on time." There was no way I would _not_ have her documents done on time. But with the deadline so soon, I had this feeling she was up to no good.

"Then I'll see you in one week," she said as she left.

One Week Later

I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. I guess it had to do with the fact that I thought she was going to do something to that little girl. I pulled up in front of The Pacifico, handing the keys over to the valet, and walked up to the front podium with my briefcase, "Jenks."

"Ah, yes, someone already arrived only moments ago, right this way." _Shit, I'd kept her waiting!_ The maître d' led me to the private room I requested. Bella stood by the hearth warming her hands in an amazingly beautiful dress that was almost the same color as her skin. The maître d' took my coat, "I'm so sorry I'm late," I apologized.

"No, you're exactly on time," she smiled as we shook hands, her hands were cold, but not as cold as last time.

"You look stunning, if I may be so bold, Mrs. Cullen." I hoped she wouldn't get mad at my compliments like some of my customers do…

"Thank you, J. Please, call me Bella."

"I must say, it's a different experience working with you than it is with Mr. Jasper. Much less…unsettling."

"Really? I've always found Jasper to have a very soothing presence." She had to be kidding, or worked with people much worse than Mr. Jasper to find him soothing.

"Is that so?"

"Have you known Jasper long?"

I sighed. She must be new to the family or something. "I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years, and my old partner knew him for fifteen years before that…He never changes," it was creepy that he didn't change, that meant I would never get rid of him because he died.

"Yeah, Jasper's kind of funny that way." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts from Mr. Jasper.

"Won't you have a seat, Bella?"  
"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I've got a long drive home," she said as she pulled a thick white envelope out of her purse.

"Oh. I was hoping we could speak for just a moment." I tucked the envelope she gave me into my coat jacket.

"About?" her voice was curious, not angry, so far so good.

"Well, why don't I get you your documents first. I want to make sure you're satisfied." I set my briefcase down and pulled out a manila envelope with her documents in it. I had checked them multiple times for errors, not knowing if she checked them as thoroughly as Mr. Jasper.

She glanced over the documents quite quickly, not scrutinizing over them as much as Mr. Jasper. Maybe she wasn't sure what to look for, though she was a whole lot easier to work for. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I can assure you that every piece will is perfect. All will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts."

"I'm sure they are. I truly appreciate what you've done for me J." She was nicer than Mr. Jasper as well. Like she wasn't trying to scare me at all, much unlike Mr. Jasper, I think he personally went out of his way to terrify me.

"It' been my pleasure Bella. In the future, feel free to come to me fore anything the Cullen family needs." I hope my hint wasn't too obvious.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?"

"Er, yes. It's a bit delicate…" I offered her a seat with my hand on the hearth, and when she did, I took a seat as well, mopping the sweat off my head with my silk handkerchief. "You're the sister of Mr. Jasper's wife? Or married to his brother?"

"Married to his brother."

"You would be Mr. Edward's bride, then?"

"Yes," she looked confused.

"I've seen the names many times, you see. My belated congratulations. It' nice that Mr. Edward has found such a lovely partner after all this time." Though I felt bad that she would be roped into whatever they were up to.

"Thank you very much."

I dabbed the sweat on my forehead again. "Over the years, you might imagine that I've developed a very healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family." She nodded, urging me to go on. I took a deep breath and let it out, not sure how I was going to phrase this without making her mad.

"J, please just say whatever you need to."

I took another deep breath, and then spoke quickly. "If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap he little girl from her father, I would sleep better tonight." I wasn't sure why I was worried for the little girl, maybe it was the fact that if Mr. Jasper somehow found out I helped her kidnap the girl, he would be coming after me.

"Oh. Oh, no. It's nothing like that at all." She sounded like I surprised her. "I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something were to happen to my husband and me."

"Are you expecting something to happen?" I blushed then quickly apologized, realizing what I had just said. Not that it's any of my business."

"You never know," she sighed. She sounded like she was truly caring for her daughter.

I frowned, seeing a frown upon her face looked so wrong. "My I wish you best of luck, then. And please don't be put out with me, my dear, but…if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on these documents…" I trailed off.

"Of course you should tell him immediately. I'd like nothing better than to have MR. Jasper fully aware of our entire transaction."

"Very good, and I can't prevail upon you to stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry J. I'm short on time at present."

"Then, again, my best wishes for your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't' hesitate to call on me, Bella," I subtly reminded her.

"Thank you, J." She turned and left. A few minutes after she left, I left. Paying for the table. I didn't really want to eat dinner by myself.

**What did you think? I had so much fun with my other story with J in it that I thought it would be fun to write this scene from his POV. Please review, I love them!!**


End file.
